Descending Dipper
by clicheusername1234
Summary: Told in the perspective of Mabel Pines, this is the story of the popular fandom "what if": Dipper's failure to save Mabel from the Gideon robot. Initially part of my one- shot series, this first chapter may or may not be extended. Rated T for significant character death, blood, and tears.
1. Descending Dipper

"What are you gonna do, huh? _What are you gonna do_?" Taunts Gideon/ Gid- Bot. I desperately watch my brother walk away as I struggle to escape his metal grasp.

"Dipper!" I scream, my face as red as the blood coming from the scratches around my abdomen.

"He's not coming." whispers Gideon complacently, with a smug satisfaction in his voice.

"Yes he is!" I argue, punching the air vehemently.

"No," shouts Gideon, "he's _not_."

I watch, frozen, as Dipper takes a leap off of the cliff and towards us.

"NO!" I scream, watching his descent in slow motion.

He soars, his eyes closed and his arms reaching for air. He begins to fall, so close to the robot's head-

_Smack._

The only sound I hear is the cracking of bones. The only sight I see is the ragdoll form of my twin brother sliding into the abyss. Everything afterwards is black. Everything afterwards is silent.

My heart does not beat.

The metal no longer pains me.

And then the realization sets in.

Slurs, screams, and animalistic screeches pour from my mouth. I am no longer a little girl, I am a monster. I am fire. I am rage.

My brother is dead.

I am in the arms of his murderer.

As if possessed by a force beyond my comprehension, I rip myself out of the metal hand, deeply gashing my side in the process. It fuels the pain.

I run up the arm, my limbs shaking but my form solid. I suppose Gideon is reacting somehow, but all I hear is Dipper. Poor, poor Dipper.

I burst through the window with more power than I have ever possessed. And then, I am limp.

"Mabel, darlin' are you okay? We can be together now, don't you see?" coos Gideon, attempting to take me into his puny arms.

"Hold me." I say quietly, nearly a whimper. He smiles.

"Of course, my Queen. Now that your rotten brother is out of the way, this can be always."

"I'd like- I'd like-" I say, trying to form words through the shock.

Luckily, my hands are more nimble.

"You'd like wha-" sputters Gideon, cut off by the grappling hook plunging through his torso.

I release the trigger and stand up, watching the blood pour from the wound.

"I'd like my brother back." I say coldly, ripping the pronged weapon out of Gideon's corpse. I stand, firm and for just a second, relieved.

Then the tears come.

Hysterically sobbing, I rest on the cold ground of the robot's interior. I look down at the crusted blood on my favorite sweater and cry even more.

I'm a murderer and my brother is dead. The question mark on my sweater represents my home, The Mystery Shack.

I can never return there.

_Creeeaaak._

My head snaps around, startled. The robot is going to fall! Numbly, I run up to the controls.

"Buttons, buttons… they're all buttons!" I yell. "Wait, I need to get out. Can't be seen with the body. Can't be seen."

I run back onto the arm, locked into its bridge- like position.

"Can't be seen, can't be seen…" I mumble.

I shoot the grappling hook towards a nearby tree and swing to safety. The air surrounds me cooly, like a hug. A guilty hug.

I could have saved Dipper using the hook. Instead, I used it to avenge him.

"Grappling hook," I say weakly, crying on the forest brush and clutching it like a teddy bear.

"I'm so sorry."

TWO DAYS LATER

I watch through the bushes as the town leaves the funeral. The ceremony was sad, of course, considering that I was among the deceased. Two tombstones, Mabel and Dipper Pines, together in the heart of the Gravity Falls cemetery. I had eavesdropped earlier that the Tent of Telepathy had been converted to Gideon's mausoleum, so he is far away from my brother.

As for Gideon, Stan had proven that he was an evil fraud. He died a terrible person. Although, won't I as well?

The cemetery is now empty. I climb out of the bushes, still in my blood- stained clothing. I carry two items. Two farewells.

"Dipper," I say quietly, kneeling before his grave. "This is yours."

I place the third journal under the pile of flowers.

"And this," I say, holding up my grappling hook, now clean and pure, "is mine."

I place it down.

"But I don't deserve it. And you… you didn't deserve to die." I say, my voice cracking. I stand up, my posture limp. I sob harder than ever before, but not as violently. Waterfalls pours down my cheeks and saltwater clogs my senses.

But then I feel something.

Warm arms, phantom arms, wrapped around me. I open my eyes, and nothing is there.

"Don't cry, Mystery Twin." says Dipper's voice, bursting with warmth and life.

"You're- you're not here." I whimper between gasps.

"I'm where it counts. In your heart. Gosh, that sounds cheesy."

"I don't know what to do-"

"Keep fighting. Not for me, for _you_."

"But I can't-"

"You're a kind, sweet, amazing person. You _can_." Dipper insists.

"You're a figment, you're not real."

"You _know_ that's not true." says Dipper, laughing. "Thank you for the book. I need to go soon, I only was given so much time-"

"What do I tell Mom and Dad? And Stan? And, oh God, Soos-"

"_Mabel_," Dipper says sternly, "you know what to do."

I pause, silent.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes."

I sob even louder.

"But before that..."

I feel two pats on my back, completing the familiar embrace.

"Awkward sibling hug?" says Dipper quietly, fading away.

I smile, just for a second. I pat back, even though I no longer feel him there.

"Awkward sibling hug."


	2. An Award was Won

**_Descending Dipper_**** won an award! Best Gravity Falls One- Shot in the less- popular and newer award thing.**

**I'm flattered! Thanks, guys. I should write about angst and murder more. **

**I really don't know how I could continue this story, but if you have any requests or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. **

**Bye!**


End file.
